


What does Avu mean?

by Dat1Slime



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, I made up my own rough monster language, there's only a few words in this fic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat1Slime/pseuds/Dat1Slime
Summary: Monsters get their names from their roles or achievements. These names are just words and words have meanings.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	What does Avu mean?

_ Avu means enemy. _

  
  


A week before the great Calamity rebirth a litter of bokoblin young were born and would be the last ones in over 100 years. The land grew restless with the impending return of the Dark Lord. As the camp of bokoblins rested they were unaware of hateful Hylian eyes.

Before the young had a chance to truly live their blood was spilled staining the hands of their killers and the unholy land below them. But it wasn’t to last as the Blood moon rose. Where once it merely made the monsters stronger now it brought them from the dead. But not all would be graced with the gift of life once again. Only the runt of the litter survived.

_ Avu means the Princess and her knight. _

  
  


Over the years the little runt began to keep up which eventually led to them abandonment at only age 7 the runt experienced far too much cruelty even by their own kind. The runt had experienced death more than they could count but it didn’t stop them. They continued to explore the land to get as far from their own kind as possible. 

Eventually the runt came across a small village where they only had one guard on night duty and plenty of open farmland to steal food from. The runt found a nearby moblin camp and managed to convince them to watch over the runt in return for stealing materials from the village. 

_ Avu means those who place themselves close to the great enemy. _

  
  


Ranu Maki, the little bokoblin, started their journey into the village. It went as it usually did when suddenly something caught their eyes. 

A big beautiful bonfire and a lovely feast. Many people gathered around the fire and told stories and sung songs. They told of the champions and their divine beasts, the knight with a legendary sword, and a blessed princess. Maki couldn’t help but watch and listen. Maki was engrossed, they too wanted to be a hero, to be loved.

Maki quickly shook that thought away. To be a hero like that would mean being an outcast and bokos couldn’t be great heroes. Even if Maki tried they were sure to be killed. Their Mob family told them so.

_ Avu means the boy clad in green who defeats Ganon to save Hyrule. _

  
  


The party lasted well into the night but when all the people had fallen asleep Maki made their move. Snatching up pouches of money and precious materials. Herbs and spices and fresh produce. And of course a large amount of meat for their mob family.

Maki made haste climbing the hill and running through the forest to their hidden campsite in a small cave. The moblins celebrated them and their haul. Kol even let Maki hold his spear while he ate, but only while he ate. Mouv allowed Maki to choose their own keeps from the stolen treasures right after them. And Wina sang them a lovely song while she held them gently rocking Maki to sleep. 

_ Avu means the princess who was blessed with great powers. _

  
  


Maki slowly began to take longer to steal supplies from the village, not because the villagers increased security or Maki was lazy. No, it was because Maki found a training sword and began practising their skills at night in the village to impress their mob family. Maki was sure they knew the night patrols routine but like Mouv says, even greats are stupid. 

Maki stared at the guard in horror. They lowered the sword to the ground and pulled an apple from their bag. Mob family was big and strong and could scare their way out of this but Maki was small and weak. Kol said to use that and try to get out of the situation without dying. Maki offered the apple to the guard.

The guard approached slowly and took the apple from the bokoblin. The expectant look clearly showed that they wanted him to eat it. Maki was no threat they simply wanted to train. Train for what, the guard did not know. Maki left the guard in peace but this wouldn’t be the last time they crossed paths.

_ Avu means a flicker of kindness in a void of malice. _

  
  


Avu, once known as Maki. kept coming to the village and training every time with an apple and a newfound confidence. The guard allowed Avu to train and even gave them pointers. Eventually the guards' son trained with Avu. More and more villagers learned of the kind red bokoblin. Avu no longer needed to steal, instead trading apples and ores they and the moblins found for supplies. 

One day Avu brought one of the moblins, Wina, and at first the village was in a panic but calmed down soon after. Slowly all three moblins were introduced and began to show up more and more. 

Helping around the village became second nature. They helped farm, hunt, cook, anything that they could they would. It wasn’t long before a permanent residence was granted to the monsters, along with some crude yet proper clothing. 

_ Avu was a burning flame carried by those who are truly good. _

  
  


With a prophecy foretelling the Calamity’s return and a blood moon that revived monsters times were tense. Monsters grew bolder and the quaint little town, now home to three black moblins and a little red bokoblin, was being attacked. A pack of bokoblins who blindly followed their dark lord charged the town.

The town was small with only five guards to their name, it was supposed to be an easy win for the Calamity. They weren’t expecting three ferocious moblins who weren’t too happy about someone trying to ruin the nice gig they had going on here.

Victory was easy and the enemy bokoblins didn’t stand a chance. Hylian or not this village was their home and  **no one** would take that from them. But this was only the beginning of the coming years.

_ Avu means protection and union. _

  
  


Avu slipped into their boots and fastened their belt. Adjusting their wig and fixing their hat they left their room. Avu gave a nod to Kol who was just coming home from a late night hunt. 

The years and attacks have been rough but everyone in town was making do. They’d get through this. One day the Calamity will be sealed away and the world would be at peace. One day the heroes would come forth and save them and they could have a happily ever after.

But until then Avu would continue to protect their home and raise their sword to the Calamity. Besides...

**_Avu means hero._ **


End file.
